Cut It!
by zilliwilly
Summary: Another one! Still KrisTao! My another awkward fanfiction. RnR please DLDR. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang dua makhluk fantasy yang membingungkan/? #Pandanetesday


**Cut It!**

 **.**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

 **Cast:** Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao/Edison

 **WARNING! BL! Yaoi! Typos! Absurd! Abnormal Fanfict/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para cast milik Tuhan YME,** _ **their agency**_ **dan ortu mereka.** Saya hanya berhak atas cerita aneh ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FanFict. Ini asli, murni dan original dari otak saya.** Tercipta saat saya menghayal/? **Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lainnya, mohon dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah sebuah cerita fiksi yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan dua makhluk supranatural yang hidup dalam klan yang berbeda namun memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama makhluk pemakan manusia -yang dalam pikiran para manusia mereka itu hanyalah mitos. Pembeda dari kedua klan ini adalah tanda pengenalnya.

 _Crow Clan_ adalah klan yang dapat dikenali dengan ciri-ciri anggotanya yang bersayap gagak dan memakai topeng gagak. Mereka adalah manusia gagak yang menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan topeng. Mereka menguasai area Timur Laut hingga Tenggara _Everlasting Woods_.

Sedangkan _Robe Clan_ adalah klan yang anggotanya memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. _Hoodie_ jubah mereka menutupi setengah wajah mereka, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah bagian bibir dan dagu mereka. Klan ini menguasai area Barat Daya hingga Barat Daya hingga Barat Laut _Everlasting Woods_.

Mari kembali ke tokoh utama kita. Mereka adalah pewaris utama dari masing-masing klan. Pertama, mari saya perkenalkan dulu Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu. Pemuda pirang yang sangat misterius ini berasal dari _Robe Clan_. Ia merupakan ahli waris tunggal dari _Robe Clan_. Kris juga merupakan pria idaman di klannya. Selain terkenal tampan, pintar dan gagah, ia juga terkenal sangat pendiam. Sehingga para wanita maupun pria banyak yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup.

Dan pemuda ahli waris selanjutnya bernama Huang Zi Tao atau Edison Huang. Pemuda manis berambut hitam ini berasal dari _Crow Clan_. Ia juga merupakan seorang ahli waris tunggal. Edison sangat terkenal di klannya. Selain dikarenakan ia adalah seorang ahli waris, ia memang merupakan seorang ahli panah dan bela diri. Ia juga terkenal tampan, manis dan ramah. Meskipun begitu, tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda manis itu adalah orang yang tertutup dan misterius. Edison merupakan salah satu pria idaman di klannya. Entah itu idaman bagi wanita maupun pria.

Dua tokoh utama kita ini berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Dan klan yang berbeda ini memiliki peraturannya masing-masing. Dan peraturan yang paling pasti itu adalah dilarang berinteraksi atau bersosialisasi dengan klan musuh. Sungguh hal yang disayangkan, padahal sang ahli waris sudah melanggar peraturan itu sejak mereka masih kecil.

Sejak kecil, Kris dan Edison sering bermain bersama tanpa sepengetahuan anggota dari klan mereka masing-masing. Selain dikarenakan ketidaktahuan mereka akan peraturan yang telah ada, mereka hanyalah dua orang anak kecil yang hanya ingin memiliki teman bermain. Mereka selalu berjanji untuk saling bertemu di sebuah bukit di bagian utara setiap sore.

Kalian penasaran denga awal mula pertemuan mereka? baiklah, akan aku ceritakan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang berlari jauh memasuki hutan tempat tinggalnya. Ia terus berlari dari kejaran serigala-serigala liar. Ia tidak sedang dimangsa, tapi ia sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan para serigala muda itu. Kris –anak berambut pirang- terus berlari ke arah utara hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di sebuah bukit. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan serigala-serigala muda yang tadi mengejarnya. Mungkin mereka tertinggal. Itulah pikiran Kris pada saat itu._

 _Kris kemudian melihat ke sisi kanannya. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang ber-gender sama dengannya sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon tua sambil menikmati angin sore yang berhembus. Tanpa sadar, Kris berjalan mendekati sosok itu._

 _Anak kecil berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Kris ketika merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Anak itu terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat Kris yang sedang berdiri sambil menunduk –memerhatikan anak berambut hitam tersebut._

" _kau siapa?" itulah yang keluar dari anak berambut hitam tersebut. Kris kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping anak berambut hitam tersebut._

" _aku Yifan. Kau siapa? Sedang apa di sini?" Kris –atau kita sebut saja Yifan bertanya balik sambil memerhatikan anak kecil bersayap gagak itu._

" _aku Tao. Aku selalu ke sini setiap sore untuk menikmati angin" ucap anak kecil itu._

" _oohh.. kenapa kau punya sayap? Apa kau bisa terbang?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada penasaran._

" _sayap ini memang sudah ada sejak aku lahir. Kata Mamaku, aku akan bisa terbang jika umurku sudah 10 tahun" jelas Tao. Yifan mengangguk mengerti._

" _tapi, kenapa aku tidak punya sayap juga?" tanya Yifan bingung sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat punggungnya yang kosong tanpa apapun._

" _mungkin kita berbeda" jawab Tao seadanya. "aku berasal dari_ Crow Clan _. Kau?"_

"Robe Clan _" jawab Yifan. Tao mengangguk mengerti._

" _bukankah anggota_ Robe Clan _memakai jubah? Kenapa kau tidak?"_

" _kata Mamaku, jika sudah berumur 8 tahun, aku baru memakai jubah itu. Katanya, saat masih kecil, aku disuruh menikmati masa itu saja dulu" Tao mengangguk mengerti –lagi-._

" _lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai topeng?"_

" _alasan yang sama denganmu. Mereka –orang tuaku bilang aku tidak akan mengerti apapun di umur sekarang, jadi tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitas" jelas Tao._

" _ah, apakah kau selalu kemari setiap sore?" Tao mengangguk. "baiklah, kalau begitu. Mari kita bertemu di sini setiap hari di sore hari"_

" _kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Tao bingung._

" _karena kita teman" jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum._

" _teman?" Tao menatap Yifan bingung. Yifan mengangguk._

" _tapi, kita harus membuat perjanjian"_

" _perjanjian apa?" tanya Tao penasaran. Yifan terlihat berpikir sebentar._

" _kita harus merahasiakan hal ini dari seluruh anggota klan kita. Hanya kita berdua yang boleh mengetahui ini. Dan kita harus menjadi teman selamanya, apapun yang terjadi" ucap Yifan._

" _baiklah. Aku berjanji"_

" _nah, kalau begitu, mari kita melihat_ sunset _lalu pulang. Bagaimana?" tawar Yifan._

" _boleh" dan mereka pun menikmati_ sunset _dalam keheningan._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Semenjak pertemuan pertama serta sebuah janji itu, mereka selalu bertemu di sana setiap sore. Tidak perduli jika keadaan sedang hujan ataupun badai sekalipun. Mereka pasti selalu akan datang dan bercerita tentang banyak hal di sana. Di pohon tua yang mereka katakan sebagai pohon pelindung. Hingga saat ini, saat mereka sudah beranjak meninggalkan tahap remaja akhir dan menuju tahap dewasa.

Dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu juga, sebuah perasaan muncul di antara mereka berdua. Tidak perduli dengan gender mereka yang sama, mereka hanya mementingkan perasaan yang muncul itu. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah hal terlarang. Mereka juga sudah sadar bahwa mereka telah melanggar peraturan itu sejak lama. Namun, mereka tidak bisa berhenti untuk bertemu dengan satu sama lain.

Sekarang, mereka lebih berhati-hati dan waspada. Karena, jika mereka salah langkah sedikit saja. Maka, tamatlah riwayat mereka berdua. Hukuman mati bukanlah hukuman yang ringan bukan? Tapi, jika mati berdua juga tidak apa aku rasa, karena kita tidak akan kesepian bukan?

Dan cerita ini akan kembali dimulai si sebuah sore hari, dimana Yifan dan Tao kembali bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di bawah naungan pohon tua yang berada di atas bukit itu.

 **-ZR-**

"Yifan.." panggil Tao. Tao sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Yifan.

"hm?" respon Yifan.

"aku takut, Yifan" ucap Tao sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan Yifan dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"kenapa lagi sayang?" tanya Yifan bingung dan mengusap kepala sang pemuda manis untuk menenangkannya.

"sepertinya orang-orang papa mengetahui hubungan kita, Yifan" ucap Tao sambil menatap wajah Yifan. Jika mereka sedang berdua seperti ini, mereka akan melepas topeng dan jubah yang mereka pakai.

"tidak usah khawatir, _peach_. Jika mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan kita, ya biarkan saja" jawab Yifan santai dan mendapat pukulan dari Tao.

"ish! Aku serius Yifan! Jika hubungan kita ketahuan, kita akan dihukum mati. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu Yifan?" ucap Tao.

"aku mengerti, Tao-er. Tapi, jika itu hukuman mati. Bukankah kita akan mati bersama dan bertemu di alam baka bersama?"

"memang benar. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau mati muda Yifan! Aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa hidupku" ucap Tao.

"yah.. biarkanlah saja mereka bekerja dulu Tao. Kita lihat sampai mana kemampuan mereka. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita menikmati waktu berharga kita Tao. Kita semakin sibuk sekarang" ucapan Kris memang ada benarnya. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan Tao terlalu sibuk memikirkan ancaman terbesar bagi hubungan mereka.

"baiklah Yifan. Aku akan mencoba tenang"

"bagus Tao. Lupakanlah semuanya, hilangkan semua pikiran negatif-mu. Nikmati angin sore yang menenangkan ini. Nikmati waktumu bersamaku" ucap Yifan dan kembali menyandarkan kepala Tao ke bahunya.

Yah, mereka makin dewasa dan juga tahta yang akan mereka naiki juga semakin dekat. Tidak ada waktu seperti dulu lagi, dimana mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu sepuasnya hanya untuk bermain dan mengunjungi tempat baru yang menantang.

Jika ada waktu, Yifan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua untuk saling bertukar cerita dan menikmati suasana tenang untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka yang sudah penuh akan beban yang akan mereka pikul nantinya.

 **-ZR-**

"Kris? Darimana saja kau?" tanya sang ketua klan yang juga merangkap sebagai ayahnya itu. Yifan menoleh ke arah sang Ayah. Yifan baru saja pulang dari bukit.

"aku menenangkan diri di hutan, _Dad_. Aku butuh suasana tenang sekali-kali" jawab Kris sopan. Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti.

"hm, baiklah. Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"tanyakan saja, _Dad_ "

"apakah benar rumor tentang kau dan ahli waris _Crow Clan_ melakukan _backstreet_? Kalian selalu bertemu jika ada waktu, apa itu benar?" Yifan menghela napas pelan dan memasang wajah lelahnya.

"apa rumor itu punya bukti jika aku ada hubungan dengan ahli waris _Crow Clan_?" tanya Yifan balik.

"aku tahu kau itu anak yang baik Yifan. Sudahlah, naiklah ke kamarmu. Istirahatlah" ucap Ayahnya dan membiarkan Yifan naik untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

 **-ZR-**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Yifan tidak mendatangi bukit selama seminggu penuh. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan latihan-latihan yang tidak penting –menurutnya- yang diberikan oleh sang ayah. Ia selalu berusaha menyelesaikan latihan itu dengan cepat agar ia dapat pergi ke bukit dan berduaan dengan Tao. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa ayahnya itu sengaja memperlama latihan-latihan itu agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dan tetap berada di kawasan klan.

Yifan takut jika Tao selalu datang ke bukit dan tidak menemui Yifan di sana. Yifan takut Tao kecewa dan menyerah terhadap hubungan mereka yang hampir terbongkar ini. Namun, terkadang Yifan terpaksa menepis pikiran negatif-nya dan melanjutkan latihannya dengan cepat. Itu semua ia lakukan agar ia memiliki waktu untuk datang ke bukit.

"ah, akhirnya selesai juga.." ucap Yifan sambil melap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Ia melihat anggota klannya yang juga –sangat- kelelahan akibat latihan keras selama seminggu penuh itu.

Yifan kemudian izin undur diri dan segera berlari menjauh dari kawasan klannya. Ia dengan secepat mungkin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit untuk menemui Tao. Ia yakin Tao pasti menungguinya setiap hari. Yifan memelankan larinya ketika telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia melihat Tao yang sedang berdiri menghadap matahari.

"Tao?" panggil Yifan sambil membuka jubahnya.

"Y-Yifan?" Tao berbalik dan segera memeluk erat tubuh Yifan yang berkeringat.

"hey, ada apa, hm?" tanya Yifan sambil memeluk balik pemuda manis kesayangannya itu. Ia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"kemana saja seminggu ini?" tanya Tao setelah melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yifan.

"maaf, _dear_... Ayahku memberi banyak latihan seminggu itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kau selalu menungguku?" Tao mengangguk. "oh, maafkan aku sayang" ucap Yifan lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"tidak apa, Fan. Aku pikir kau telah mati terbunuh" ucap Tao sambil tertawa pelan.

"aku ini sangat kuat dan hebat tahu? Orang-orang tidak akan bisa membunuhku semudah itu" ucap Yifan membanggakan dirinya dan membuat Tao tertawa sendiri. Yifan ikut tertawa pelan setelah itu.

"Yifan.."

"hm?"

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" suasana yang tadi hangat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dan dingin.

"bicara saja" ucap Yifan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon pelindung mereka dan bersandar di sana. Tao berdiri di depan Yifan. Menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajah tampan Yifan.

"kau masih ingat dengan kesepakatan kita tentang hubungan ini?" Yifan mengangguk.

"kenapa? Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya Yifan cepat. Tao segera menggeleng.

"a-aku ingin kau memotong sayapku dan tinggal di dunia manusia" ucap Tao.

"APA?" tanya Yifan kaget. "t-tapi kenapa Tao? Bukankah kau bilang kau sangat menyayangi sayapmu?" ucap Yifan dan langsung berdiri. Ia bingung dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba meminta hal aneh seperti itu.

"ya, memang. Tapi aku tidak perduli lagi, Yifan. Aku ingin kita menjalani hubungan ini dengan normal. Tanpa ketakutan seperti ini" ucap Tao sambil menunduk. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Yifan tetap diam tanpat menjawab apapun.

"a-aku tahu kau tidak akan mau Yif-"

"baiklah, akan ku lakukan. Berbaliklah" ucap Yifan dan membuat Tao cukup kaget juga.

"Yifan?"

"cepatlah, bukankah kau ingin aku memotong sayapmu? Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Tao tersenyum.

"terima kasih, Yifan" ucap Tao dan berbalik mengahadap matahari.

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Tao?" tanya Yifan memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari Tao.

"baiklah, setelah melakukan ini. Mari kita menghilang dari hutan ini dan hidup di dunia manusia" ucap Yifan setuju.

"tahan sakitnya, _okay_?" Tao mengangguk pelan.

 **SRETT**

Sayap gagak kesayangan Tao itu tergeletak di tanah, begitu juga dengan Tao yang jatuh terduduk setelah sayapnya di potong menggunakan kuku Yifan yang memanjang.

"Tao? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yifan khawatir dan menghampiri Tao. "apakah sakit?" Yifan segera memeluk Tao erat.

"tidak, Yifan. Ini tidak sakit. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bisa pergi ke dunia manusia 'kan?" ucap Tao dan membalas pelukan erat Yifan. Yifan mengangguk.

"apa kau ingin pergi sekarang, Tao?" Tao mengangguk.

"baiklah, mari pergi ke dunia manusia. Aku akan menggendongmu" ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum dan diangguki oleh Tao. Yifan segera menggendong Tao di punggungnya dan berjalan menuruni bukit untuk memasuki kawasan kota.

 **-END-**

Akhirnya ngegantung? Emang sampe situ doang mikirnya, hehheeh...

Maaf jika yang ini makin nyeleneh dan ntah kemana-mana. Silahkan **Review dan Favorit-in jika suka**. Jika tidak ya di baca saja.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan berkunjung. Kembali lagi yaaa~~? :3

 **Salam,**

 **Zillian Reginald.**


End file.
